The Warning
by junejewel9
Summary: A ghostly warning from a queer man freaks out Shelley Lawson. Then she is faced with her fears. please r/r flames, or anything else welcome. my firts goosebumps fanfic.
1. The Ghostly Warning

Sorry this is so short.  Oh well, the next chapter is longer.  I hope you like it.  It is my first Goosebumps fic.  I have another in the Ella Enchanted section.   It is called Jessica's Quest.  Please r/r both of my stories.  Flames, praise, anything welcome, as long as you review. Pant, pant. On with the story!  Kat

          "Stay away from the graveyard," the strange old man on the street rasped.  "Stay away…"

          I don't know what it was about that queer man's warning, but from then on, I decided to stay as far away from the graveyard as possible.  I even rerouted my way to school!  But, one day at school, all my caution went to waste.

          "Well class," my teacher, Mr. Wallis, said brightly. "For our fourth grade _Save _the Earth _project, we will clean out our local cemetery, Whispering Willows Cemetery."  Whispering Willows is the one I had been trying to avoid all this time.  I raised my hand to tell him I couldn't go, when the bully, Butch, poked me in the back with his pencil._

          "Scared, ah, Lawson?" he jeered.  Yes, I was, but I couldn't tell Butch that.  I started to defend myself, but then I got called on.

"Yes, Shelly?" he asked cheerfully.  I needed to think of an excuse fast!

"Uh, can I get a drink of water?" I asked quickly.    He nodded, and I quickly made my escape to the hall.  I leaned against the water fountain.   What was I going to do?   I took a small sip of the cool water to calm my shaking knees.  I couldn't "get" sick; it was a weeklong project.  

I walked back into the classroom and slipped silently in to my seat.  On my desk, in the squiggly scrawl of a ghost, were the words:

_I WILL GET YOU!_

Sorry this is so short.  I have a long next chapter waiting for you all, but that is assuming I get a lot of reviews (hint, hint).  Plus, I thought this is a good cliffhanger.  Please read my Jessica's Quest story also!!!!!!!!!!

Luv, Kat


	2. In the Graveyard

Thanks for reviewing!!!!!  

0: Shelly Lawson, isn't my name, I just made it up off the top of my head.  Lol!

With a small shriek, I tumbled over the back of my chair.   The entire class (including Mr. Wallis) turned to look at me.

"Oops," I muttered and scrambled back into my seat.  Loud chortles broke through Butch's lips.  I turned around.  "You!"  I snarled.  Of course he wrote on my desk, not a ghost!  Butch was laughing so hard he could barely nod.  I could feel color rising to my cheeks.  I felt so stupid!  How could I have been so fooled by the oldest trick in the book! 

"What's so funny, Butch?" Mr. Wallis inquired.  He started to answer, but I butted in.

"He wrote on my desk, Mr. Wallis," I said, using my goody-two shoe voice.  It worked.  Mr. Wallis made Butch stay in for recess and clean my desk.   

The next day, we had our first visit to the cemetery.  I was partnered up with my best friend, Violet Stanton.  We went around in search of a gravestone to clean, when a little girl under the willow tree caught my eye.  She looked about seven years old, and had red hair.  She turned her head, and her piercing blue eyes locked on to my brown ones.  A shivered, and shook my head.  When I looked back at the willow tree, she was gone.   I walked over to where the girl had stood.  Suddenly, I tripped and landed hard on my face.  Brushing dirt from my face, I looked around to see what I had tripped over.  It was a small gravestone made of a pink stone.  

"Violet, come look at this!"  I called.  Inscribed in the stone was the name Joanna Withersfield.   The date was 1961-1968.  There was a small inscription too.  

_This girl longed to see the day when all people would be happy.  She had as much of a heart as she had red hair, and that was a lot!    The girl under the tree!  She had red hair, and looked about seven!  Could that have been her ghost?  Suddenly, the wind whistled through the branches of the old willow.  I caught faint words in it.  __Help me!  Help me!   No, that would be silly.  I was tired, and I was hearing things.  And that little girl was just a coincidence.  Violet and I got to work scrubbing the little gravestone.  Soon, it sparkled, but we still had to come back tomorrow and rake the leaves.  Then, the next day would be spent planting flowers and grass around our grave.  _

Please review this, and other stories.  If you like it, tell your friends.  I would really appreciate it.  Also review my other stories in the Ella Enchanted section.  Happy (almost) Valentines Day!!!!  

Luv, Kat


End file.
